Because I Knew You
by silksenseoverload
Summary: They were so similar, yet, unique in their own way. One is a prince from another realm. The other being a former prick, but had changed into a rather decent human being. She wished she could say that she could care less about having a love interest...but then she'd be lying. (And everyone knows that lying to the god of lies is NEVER a good idea)
1. Chapter 1

THOR x HARRY POTTER

Pairing: [Hermione, Loki, Draco] (eventual Dramione)

World: Post 2nd Wizarding War

Genre: Humour and Romance

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do own Thor. They belong to JK Rowling and Marvel.**

* * *

HERMIONE'S POV

It has been 2 weeks since the war. Many funerals were already held. Most injured fighters healed. The great hall near to completely repaired. The portraits hung back up. The place looked closer to completely repaired each week. In the meantime, everyone was either staying at their home, or in the Room of Requirement.

I stared out into the woods from the broken astronomy tower. The forbidden forest was not really harmed…but there were some changes. The stone bridge was still under construction, and the wooden one is halfway near to completing. Of course, Seamus and Cho decided to lead a group of students to fix that, as they were part of blowing it up. Neville and a dozen Herbology experts were taking care of the harmed plantation. Ginny, Oliver, Angelina and Katie were fixing up the Quidditch Pitch. Angelina told me she couldn't stand seeing the pitch like that, and Ginny was heartbroken when she saw the pitch she once played on with her brothers was torn and destroyed. She was determined to save it from falling apart even more. I can't blame her, a lot of good memories were held there.

Dean, Colin, Parvti, Lee Jordan and the rest of the Gryffindors were fixing our common room and the towers of Hogwarts, the Ravenclaws fixing the staircases and the classrooms along with the Slytherins who split into two groups, with one group helping with classrooms and the other helping to rebuild their common room. The Hufflepuffs were rebuilding the clock tower and the courtyard since they were blown into bits.

But no one really stuck to helping their own house. Everyone was helping one another. I guess the war united the four houses to stand together…

Ron, Harry and I did help rebuild Hogwarts, but we also needed to pay visits to the Ministry of Magic for interviews, meetings, Auror related things…etc. We were rather busy, as we were 'The Golden Trio' of our time, there was only little time to ourselves with all this going on.

Since there was only so much time to ourselves, Ron and I grew further apart. At Hogwarts, we were often working on different things, and during our visits to the ministry, I was often dragged away from the boys. After a week, things grew rather awkward between us. Mainly due to the fact that we saw each other as brothers and sisters more than we saw each other as lovers. The war just made us realise that we do love each other, but both of us felt like it was such a rush. After the war took place, both of us changed due to so many things, and the spark was gone.

We do love each other, just…not in that way, anymore. It was simply a 'we should be together since we may die before dawn' sort of thing. There were no hard feelings since we both felt that this 'love' was going nowhere.

"'Mione…" said a voice. I turned to look at who was there.

"Ginny…" I greeted with a weak smile, "how's the pitch?" I ask, continuing to stare into the distance.

"It's coming along…process has been made…" she said with a sigh. "How's the common room?"

I simply shrugged. "Good?" I said, "I don't know…but it's defiantly not the same as before."

"Malfoy came today." she said, changing the topic. I stared at her in disbelief. Malfoy came back? What for? He ran away with his family like a coward, what more did he want?

"He wanted to help repair Hogwarts, since he did study here, and it has been big part of his life." explained Ginny. I snorted. "Of course he did. He helped set it on fire, didn't he?" I said rolling my eyes.

"He apologised, sincerely. Which is something I never thought I'd see." she said with a soft laugh. "I did send a bat-boogey hex at him though."

That set us both laughing.

"In that case, I need to give him a good punch in the face once more!" I declared.

Footsteps echoed, both of us turned to see Harry and Ron. I stood up ad hugged my best friends. "You alright?" asked Harry as he embraced me. I nodded as I hugged him tightly. Ron then joined the hug. "I can't believe the two of you are here gossiping as we rebuild the place" he said jokingly to Ginny and I. Harry went and placed a quick kiss on Ginny's lips. Ron made a rule about showing affection in front of him - a kiss should not be more than 3 seconds.

Harry understood. Ron is Gin's older brother, and it is somewhat his duty to protect his little - and only, sister.

"Ginny told me Malfoy came by today." I said as Harry nodded. "He's not coming by, he's staying." he said, "he's going to help us rebuild Hogwarts. Or so he says."

"I doubt that he'll help much." commented Ron. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Let's not start another war. We've just ended one! We should try to forgive him…it wasn't hischoice to join Voldemort." she said. "Wow, Gin! I didn't know you had a Hufflepuff side!" teased her older brother as she punched his arm.

* * *

We made our way downstairs for lunch. The house elves were still working here at Hogwarts, and everyday they would make us our meals. It did bring all of us back to the happy days at Hogwarts, where a war wasn't at large.

On our way down, Seamus and Neville joined us. Only to tell us Seamus had accidentally caught on fire. "He's been catching fire ever since he set foot on the place, it's not big news to us" joked Ron. Our life now is simply laughing and celebrating the end of the war, but it also includes mourning and being depressed about the friends and family we've lost. Repairing Hogwarts was something that would distract our pain and set our minds to ease and to create laughs at the things that happen daily around here.

But our laughter stopped when we spotted the lean boy with the dark mark and platinum blond hair, wearing a black suit. I could feel many were staring daggers at him. The scar that said 'mudblood' on my arm began to sting. I rushed down,"Mione!" I heard Ron cry behind me. I drew out my wand and pointed it to his face. He did not flinch, nor did he draw out his wand.

"You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" I scolded, remembering the exact words I said to him in our third year.

I could see the corner of his lips turn up slightly.

"Hermione Granger…you haven't changed a bit." He said.

Tears burned in my eyes, though I hated him I didn't want him dead. I lowered my wand, and stepped backward, extending a hand. "I don't forgive you entirely. But you do deserve a second chance." I said.

The Slytherin prince took my hand, and smiled weakly. "Then I should do the best I can to gain your forgiveness."

 **HARRY'S POV**

I thought Hermione was going to punch Malfoy. Guess not.

"Hey, Gin. Later on you can help 'Mione give Draco that punch she wanted to give him." I whispered. I saw her smile from the corner of my eye. "With pleasure. But I did hex him already…" she said.

"Psst…Harry…" said Seamus beside me. "What's she doing?"

"Being Hermione." answered Ron simply.

"I don't forgive you entirely. But you do deserve a second chance." she said.

"Bloody hell." said Ron.

"I can't believe she just did that." said Seamus. "Does Hermione need an ice pack? I can go grab one for her…"

"Try not to set it on fire, Finnigan." teased Ginny.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wasn't really planning on continuing this, but I sort of got bored. To hell with it, I'll just continue it! I do apologise for those who followed and patiently waited for a year or so. Here's the second chapter, but I'm afraid I cannot promise more chapters will come as I am in the midst of finals.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel or Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **A month after Draco Malfoy's arrival...**

They managed to complete what felt like years of work in one month. Employees in the Ministry of Magic f _inally_ took their job(s) seriously, gathering all needed information to prevent a third wizarding war. Countless potion masters inventing new potions upon discovering new types of magic. The builders of the Wizarding Community recreating everything that had been lost.

Hogwarts, however is…well…almost put together, however the details that made Hogwarts a legend were still missing.

Hermione Granger was, like many others, glad that the war and complications that got in the way of her education was over now. Hermione thought that she had her life in control now, that she was able to estimate how her life would go. However, over the past month, students and alumni connected with each other. This did include connecting with the arrogant, and what many may consider, 'back stabbing' Draco Malfoy. Something she did not expect.

He apologised to each and every person he'd hurt physically (though Hermione doubt that happened, considering she punched him in the face and sent him fleeing away), emotionally (mainly those he toyed around with, not to mention those he teased during his time at Hogwarts), and mentally (probably everyone who hung around him during our days at Hogwarts because, lets face it, it wasn't very healthy to do so when he was such an annoying git.)

"Any plans for this summer, Granger?" said a voice. The brunette turned to look at who the voice belonged to. Should've known it was him. Only he called her 'Granger' around here.

"Not really…just…relaxing…and flying to Australia to restore my parents' memories." she tried said casually. "You?"

"No idea…" he said. "If you really have nothing to do, perhaps we could go to dinner sometime."

She processed the words in her brain over and over again. Draco Malfoy, asking 'mudblood Granger' to dinner? She didn't recall Draco having amnesia. Or the fact that he hit his head. Maybe Ginny hexed him too much…

She was certain that she was not hallucinating. (She was sure that if she were to hallucinate, Draco Malfoy wouldn't take part in her hallucination)

After (re)organising her thoughts, she arched an eyebrow.

"Well, well, well…never thought Mr. Malfoy would ask the so known 'mudblood Granger' out to dinner." she spoke.

He chuckled, "people change, perspectives, personality, interests…"

That did it. Hermione - brightest witch of her age - Granger, no longer had a grasp on what (the fuck) was happening.

Before she could think everything through, four words spilled from her lips.

"I'll think about it."

The Malfoy trademark smirk found it's way onto his face. He, like the gentlemen he claimed he was in the past month, helped her with her bags, and bid her farewell.

You could practically see the gears turning inside her head, occasionally slower than usual, but it would pick up its pace. You could see her eyebrows in confusion, hear her consciousness chanting 'what are you doing, Hermione'. You could see her fidgeting with her hands.

You could see that she wished that she could say she wasn't looking forward to that dinner…but the small smile that tug at her lips said otherwise.

O.o.O

 **HERMIONE'S POV**

The first place I wanted to go was the forest of Dean and hopefully find some peace, although my previous stay there wasn't peaceful at all. But it is better than going to a cafe, muggle or not, the sharp sounds of cups clinking against plates only brought back the memories of broken glass and destruction of the war.

I borrowed a few unread books from the Restricted Section (what can I say? I've read the ones that haven't been locked up years ago!), and successfully apparated to the place.

I sat on the same spot I did when we were hunting hocruxes, and began reading. Hoping that stuffing myself with knowledge and allowing myself to read with no time limit would ease my mind. But then again...I had to plan _when_ to go to Australia…there were still many things I needed to plan…I suppose I should cherish the time I have now, and read until I wish to leave.

After finishing one book, thunder cracked. And yet the weather reporter said it would be rather sunny today. I sighed and gathered my things, prepared to apparate back, until a beam of light, with the colors of the rainbow hit the area next to me.

I wonder if that's some form of wizardry I've never read about…

Soon after, another beam of light appeared and was sent elsewhere. I proceeded towards the rainbow-like light. " An Asgardian moon cycle?" muttered a voice. My hand reached for my wand, ready to attack at any time. "Father, you can't be resolute…" My brows knitted together as I continued walking towards it. I expected something strange…or unfamiliar, but instead a lean, black haired man wearing black leather with green here and there stood on symbolic markings that were burned to the ground. He sighed and looked around him. I then hid in a nearby bush, hoping that he didn't catch me staring.

"There's no use trying to conceal yourself. Not many can move furtively behind my back." he said. I hesitated to rise from the bush. I could apparate out, but who knows what this intimidating man can do? Oh, never mind what he can do. I've got to get out. Focus, Hermione…get to the burrow. Stop staring at his facial structure. The aristocratic hair, green eyes…I bet Ginny would be swooning by now.

Just apparate out. No harm done by just leaving the site.

A second later, I lost my balance, until someone caught me. Curse my unfocused mind.

"Are you alright, my lady?"

It felt as if the world stopped spinning. That we were frozen at the spot. His touch sent shivers through my body. It was such an unpleasant and foreign feeling. Maybe I'm overthinking, perhaps it was only the cold breezes of this forest.

"Umm…yes. Thank you. I…I umm…Have to go. Nice meeting you." With that, I apparated to the burrow. A part of me didn't want to see him again, since he is sort of…different…with a strange Slytherin feeling about him, but another part of me wanted to get to know him, and what was behind those glistening eyes.

The shade of green was imprinted into my brain. That lean figure memorised and hidden in my memory cells. That soothing voice echoed inside my brain. Those eyes, however, though bright and mesmerising, there was some sense of pain behind them…

Merlin how long was I _staring_ at him? (Long enough to analyse him, apparently.)

"Hermione!" Cried a voice, "I thought you were coming later!" Ginny took my hand and guided me to the kitchen. Of course, the cooking. I knew she couldn't manage it even though she volunteered. "I failed to make a creme brulee, and when tasting that I left the chicken in the oven for too long. Please help?" I laughed at her silliness, placed the books down on the couch and headed to help.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The pace of the story is picking up!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel or Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Father, you can't be serious!" boomed the resounding voice of Thor Odinson, the God of Thunder, "have you thought every part of this through? What if a part of this…this…assignment goes wrong?"

Loki could feel my father mentally rolling his eyes- excuse him - Eye.

"One Asgardian moon cycle is very different to Midgardian moon cycles, father!"

"Silence!" cried the Allfather, Thor's face fell immediantly. "How are you to become the ruler of Asgard if you can not learn discipline and respect. To be seated on the throne, you must have adequate knowledge of the nine realms." Thor huffed. The Allfather's eyes locked onto Loki's bored and emotionless face. "If anything is to go wrong, I will have Heimdall collect the both of you straight away. Now, return to your chambers to prepare."

The pair left with a soft "Yes Allfather."

On the way back, they were joined by the famous and fearsome Warriors Three and the Dark-Haired Daughter of Asgard, Lady Sif. The warriors teased Thor for being sent away of a 'field trip' and ignored the presence of the younger royal, Loki.

"Can you believe the Allfather wants Loki and I to go onto Midgard for an Asgardian moon cycles?" ranted Thor, "To do…what exactly was it, Loki?"

"To gain knowledge of the way of life on Midgard." Loki replies. "Though I'm not sure wether they would accept us, or whether this is the most efficient way to achieve knowledge."

Loki was mainly worried about his brother, Thor. He knew the difficulties in working with him. After all, he had grown up with him, he was used to Thor's odd and immature ways to complete certain things, but Loki cannot guarantee Midgardians will tolerate his behaviour.

"Oh, why must father make everything so complicated?" Thor boomed.

"It's training," said Sif, "when you rise to become king, you must be prepared for any situation, just like on the battlefield. You must know the strengths and weaknesses, the problems and possible solutions in each realmin order to achieve peace within Yggdrasil."

 _That ought to shut him up_. Loki thinks to himself, _Thor always listens to Sif. Well…almost always._

"Exactly!" bellows Fandral, "the Allfather is only trying to prepare you for whats to come. For once, be like Loki."

Loki raises an eyebrow.

"Father should only send you, brother." says Thor patting Loki's back. "You are burdened with the gift of the silvertongue! You ought to solve our problems."

Loki sighs at his brother, "as much as I want to, I can't do that alone. This is a different Midgard. Things have changed, Thor. We can't just walk down and expect them to bow anymore. Heimdall told us about the various changes Earth has made, we must be careful."

Thor stops walking, "So this is what books do to people." he says with a grin. "I really still prefer combat"

O.o.O

"Please be safe, Loki." says the All-Mother, clasping Loki's hand tightly. She doesn't doubt Loki's abilities to stay alive, but she doubts he can stay out of trouble.

"I will, don't you worry." Loki replies with a weak smile. The All-Mother hugs her younger son then proceed to warn Thor about the Midgrdians, and to watch his hot tempered head. 'We wouldn't want any wars between these two realms.' she says.

"Remember what this is all about." Started the Allfather, "You each have an Asgardian moon cycle. Learn all that you can about the realm. They progress faster than any other realm of the Yggdrasil."

Heimdall slid his sword in, and opened the Bifrost. The strong force acted upon the pair, slowly the sight of the All-Mother, All-Father, Heimdall, Sif and the Warriors Three were out of Loki's reach, his vision engulfed by a bright light. He closes his eyes and prepares for impact.

It doesn't come.

Instead he feels the soft ground beneath his feet. He cracks open an eye and examines the area he has landed on. He is surrounded by assortments of green, there are birds chirping within these trees, and he hears the flow of a river nearby. The warm breeze brings a sort of chill to them, but it is comfortable nonetheless.

He sighs. "An Asgardian moon cycle." Just as his shoulders relax, the sounds of shuffling were heard, but there was no one to be seen. His body tenses, hoping it was a mere harmless creature, something he didn't need to fight unlike his visits to other worlds. "Father, you can't be resolute…" he mutters again.

The sounds became louder. A powerful force surrounds him. There was something different in this area. "There's no use trying to conceal yourself. Not many can move furtively behind my back." he says, his voice confident to hide his anxious mind.

Seconds later, a fair maiden landed on the spot next to the God of Mischief. Her hair was brown, and somewhat messy, like Sif's hair after sparring with brother, only slightly lighter. His eyes locked onto hers, they were young and wise. As if they knew the horrors of the world. They were also tired, and undaunted. They seemed to scream danger has he held onto her.

"Are you alright, my lady?" his voice gives him away, he can see her eyes widen. He can hear the sharp intake of her breath. His eyes trail downwards to her lips, slightly parted in surprise. He notices that they are chapped, unlike the fair maidens that try to impress his brother and win over his affections.

The unknown magical force was her…he could sense it clearly. He didn't sense this the last time he was here, but given that it was centuries ago, perhaps the Midgardian race had evolved?

Her speechlessness wanted to make him smirk. He is humble enough to admit that not a lot of maidens fall speechless in his presence, they often ignore him or ask him "Where is your brother?"

She doesn't. Her face turns a light shade of pink before stuttering an almost incoherent response "Have to go." he catches, in-between her awkward attempts at thanking him "Nice meeting you."

With a pop, she disappears. The unfamiliar feeling was gone. He was right, the undiscovered force unknown to Asgard is her. Or just, any Midgardian. Though thats only a hypothesis that hasn't been explained yet.

A part of him was determined to find her, perhaps get to know who the fair maiden was, but the sane side of him forbade such useless thoughts, and ordered him to follow father's orders.

 **2 DAYS LATER**

 _"Are you alright, my lady?"_

 _Time froze. Two individuals caught in each other's arms stood in the middle of the forest. His touch sent chills down her spine. Foreign. Uncharted. Dangerous. His hand on her waist felt ever so natural. His eyes glittering with desire, but also full of worry._

 _"Umm…yes. Thank you. I…I umm…Have to go. Nice meeting you."_

 _Her eyes glossed over his lips and she forgets how to breathe. She forces her eyes upwards and meets his captivating eyes. Theres something behind those eyes that she is unable to identify. Pain? Guilt?_

 _Love?_

She awoke with a heated face, and a racing heart.

Alright Hermione…breathe…yes, you did fall into the arms of a handsome, lean stranger. Yes, your heart is fluttering. Yes, that was totally embarrassing. But, no…you don't want to forget that.

She stares at her fireplace, releasing a sigh…But she doesn't let herself dwell sadly like that, she scolds herself "Great, now you regret not speaking to him!"she flings the blankets off her and hops off her bed, "you should've found out more about him! Maybe become friends!" she puts on a cardigan and trails to the kitchen. "Get it together, Hermione. You know meeting strangers in the woods is never a good idea." She says.

"Remember last time…?"

Her eyes close as the tears well up. Flashbacks of the war, the running, the hiding and _oh merlin,_ all the death that she's seen at the age of eighteen. She sighs, but her hands are trembling. Despite an empty and peaceful kitchen, she sees fire and destruction. Within the cup of water she pours for herself to calm down, she see's the lifeless bodies that've drowned or thrown into the water by Death Eaters. She gulps down the water, but chokes as she remembers their escape from Gringotts and how she, Harry and Ron leaped off a dragon so carelessly.

The doorbell rings and her trail of thought is broken. She sets the cup down, an heads to open the door, wand in her left hand as she uses the right to open the door.

"Mione, please. You've got to stop talking to yourself." Outside the door was Ginny, dressed in a red party dress, hair curled and set by a few potions and face with flawless make-up on.

"What's the occasion?" she asks cluelessly, attempting to cover the tears welling in her bloodshot eyes.

Ginny catches on, "Who are you, and what have you done to Hermione Jean Granger?" she too has her hand rested in her bag, no doubt a wand.

Hermione looks at her with a titled head, trying to recall what the event was. "Oh…" she says finally, "it's Fleur's birthday isn't it?" Ginny sighs in relief and nods with a concerned expression.

"You all right, Hermione?" Ginny asks.

"Never better." she replies. The war has ended. They are free. Her mind, however, drifts off to that stranger in the woods. The world may be free, but her heart might've been stolen.

O.o.O

The celebration of Fluer Weasley's birthday was set at an elegant, and by the look of things, rather expensive French muggle restaurant. They had a splendid time with the Delacours, although Ginny may have been a little annoyed since Gabrielle sending Harry glowing looks and batting her ever so perfect eyelashes. Hermione giggles to herself as Ginny constantly kept an eye on Harry, and latched herself on his arm like a child throughout most of the dinner gathering.

Harry turns to Ginny, raising his eyebrow as Gin pouts. He smiles and kisses her nose. Ron clears his throat and both Harry and Hermione roll their eyes as Ginny glares daggers at her brother.

Her sends a teasing smile to her, and she sticks out her tongue playfully. Who can blame her? She is the youngest of the Weasleys, and it's a known fact that she gets away with everything by telling each and every one of her brothers that they're her favourite.

"All this talk in french makes me so confused." mutters Ron to Hermione.

"Ronald, please keep in mind that Fleur is French. Therefore, the language she uses to communicate with her family members will be French."

"But this won't improve Fleur's english." he argues, "I know that it's her first language, but they've got to consider the fact that we don't understand anything."

"I suppose you're right" Hermione concludes, catching Mr. Weasley's forced smile, and Mrs. Weasley's attempt in understanding their rapid French. "She's trying though, and that's good."

"What are you two whispering about?" asks Ginny, taking a seat beside me.

"Ron's tired of French." Hermione explains simply.

Ginny sighs, at least she understands how I feel. Ron can be so daft sometimes.

"I know right?" she says.

Ron nudges Hermione and smirks at his victory. "I mean…they have an idea what English sounds like! We don't!" Ginny continues.

Hermione sighs - _siblings._

O.o.O

After the dinner, they bid Fleur's family goodbye, and went on their separate ways home.

"Hermione, are you sure you're going to go home alone?" asks Harry, concern etched on his face.

Hermione smiles, "Yes, it's fine. It's only 10!"

"She isn't called the brightest witch of her age for nothing, Harry." says Percy patting his back.

"Exactly!" exclaims Ron. "She'll be fine. She's saved our arses for 7 years continuously, I think going home at night would be all right." Ron gives her a thumbs up as she smiles at him.

"Alright, see you 'Mione." says Ginny, crushing her in a hug.

She bids her goodbye to her best friends and walks the opposite direction. The Weasleys (and Harry) enter a wizarding shop to get back home, via floo podwer she assumes. She picks up her pace to get home, she sticks her hand into her bag, in attempt to find her oyster card.

"Oomph!" and just like that, her face collides on someone's chest. "I am so sorry, I didn't-"

Good lord…


End file.
